Mati Lampu
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Gelap, semuanya menjadi semakin gelap. /warning inside/For Event Lupa


Summary : gelap, semua jadi semakin gelap/gaje/ for Event Lupa

* * *

**Warning : OOCness, Typo (s) , Semi-canon.**

* * *

_**Sket Dance © Shinohara Kenta**_

_**Mati Lampu © Panda Dayo**_

_**Genre : Humor/Drama**_

_**Rated : K+**_

* * *

Jalanan terasa mencekam. Karena hari sudah gelap? Bukan. Karena burung hantu mulai terbang? Atau, utang yang berbunga? Bukan. Ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada itu.

Seorang anak laki-laki bertopi ala _popman_ plus _google_ miliknya, memakai seragam sekolah―lengkap dengan tas selempangnya― menyusuri jalan yang bukan ke rumahnya. Pasang muka nantang, siapa hadang―tendang. Berjalan layaknya diktator yang mandang rendah sambil ngangkat wajah. Sayangnya, itu hanya imajinasinya. Realitanya, ia jalan kaya gembel. Muka kusut. Jalan layaknya peminta-minta yang enggak makan tiga hari.

Fujisaki Yuusuke, atau sering disapa Bossun―tidak berjalan pulang ke apartemennya. Ia tidak mau diomeli karena mendapat nilai 48 di lembar ulangan matematikanya. Jangan salah paham.

―Ia tidak sedang ngidol. Suer.

Bossun menguap lebar kaya kuda nil. Ngantuk, laper pula. Mana uang sakunya hampir habis.

Bossun berfikir, mungkin ia harus menginap di rumah seseorang. Jalan yang sedang dilaluinya hanya akan menuju ke sebuah rumah―rumahnya Tsubaki Sasuke, adik laki-lakinya yang tsundere abis.

Bossun hanya menghela pasrah. Syukur-syukur bisa diijinin nginep. Tahu Tsubaki, kan? Ketua OSIS Kaimei yang―mungkin―lebih baik dari Agata Soujirou. Sayangnya, orang macam dia mendapat anggota OSIS yang aneh-aneh. Salah satunya, Katou Kiri. Keturunan ninja yang ―ngakunya― pengawal pribadi Tsubaki. Au ah elap. Kadang Bossun ketawa sendiri ngingetnya. Kasihan banget kau, Tsubaki.

Bossun sudah sampai di depan rumahnya Tsubaki. Ia mengetuk pintu. Tak lama, muncul sosok yang diyakini sebagai adik laki-lakinya tersebut.

"Fujisaki? Ada apa? Ini sudah jam enam sore." Tsubaki berkedip heran. Sumpah itu maksudnya apaan? Kedip-kedip biasanya semacam kode, kan? Ng, apa namanya? Kode _mercusuar_? Kode _semaphore_? Kebongkar deh kalau otak Bossun ini masih pentium satu yang kena virus. Ngenes cuy.

"Boleh aku nginep?"

Bossun kembali ke tujuan semula―ngabisin makanan mumpung Tsubaki anaknya dokter. Salah. Bossun geleng-geleng. Tujuan utamanya kesini untuk cari duit. Mungkin saja ia nemu brankas berisikan ratusan lembar yen―

Geleng-geleng!

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya? Ayah dan Ibu sedang tak ada di rumah." Tsubaki menatapnya. "Ya, sebenarnya aku tiba-tiba saja ingin menginap. Boleh, kan?" Tanya Bossun malu-malu sambil nunjukin wajah bodohnya. Tsubaki jijik ngeliat muka abangnya. Najong pake banget. Namun ia teringat ajaran kedua orang tuanya. Jangan ngelawan sama yang lebih tua, gak baik. Tsubaki nahan diri buat gak durhaka. Lah padahal diri sendiri sering bantahan ama abangnya di sekolah. Namun, sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini. Tsubaki menyuruhnya masuk, kemudian pintu ditutup.

* * *

"_Gomen_, aku tak bisa memasak."

"Gak apa kok, Tsubaki. Kan aku yang pengen nginep. Tapi, kok makin gelap aja? Lampunya mati?"

"Kayanya gitu, bang." Jawab Tsubaki OOC. Bossun kicep. Author ngelap muka.

Bossun hanya masak dua mangkuk ramen. Ramen ala Bossun. Tsubaki nyicip―dia ngerasa kalah satu langkah dari sang kakak. Anjir. Enak banget ramennya. Sementara Bossun makan sambil menimbulkan bunyi 'slurrrppp' .

"Fujisaki, ba-bagaimana kau bisa masak?" Tsubaki malu banget nanyain. Pipinya merah. Untung gelap, gak keliatan.

"Akane-san yang mengajariku." Bossun meletakkan mangkuknya yang sudah kosong.

"Gi-gitu ya.." Tsubaki mandengin Bossun. Sebenarnya ia mau nanyain lagi, apa kakaknya bisa mengajarinya memasak sesuatu. _Whatever,_ yang penting bisa satu atau dua.

Tapi, ia masih jaim. Martabatnya harus dipertahankan. Padahal gak ada hubungannya.

Hari mulai gelap. Lampu di rumah Tsubaki tak kunjung menyala. Gelap, semuanya jadi semakin gelap.

"Oi, Tsubaki. Lampunya mati lama banget." Bossun nggeliat di atas meja. Tsubaki menumpuk mangkuk mereka jadi satu.

"Mana kutahu, Fujisaki. Mungkin ada kerusakan di pusat."

"Terus kalo udah malem gimana? Kan gak keliatan rumah elu." Entah sejak kapan Bossun jadi anak gaul.

"Gue gak tahu, Fujisaki." Tsubaki ikutan jadi anak gahoel.

Hening hingga semua semakin gelap. Bossun gabisa liat apa-apa, jadinya dia cuma diem di kursi. Tsubaki masih keliatan dikit-dikit. Tapi, ga yakin. Mungkin minusnya bertambah, jadinya liat rada ngriyep-ngriyep gitu.

_Hening._

_Hening._

_Hening._

"Oi..gak apa-apa nih kalau makin gelap?"

"Gak tau."

Bossun dan Tsubaki diem-dieman lagi.

Tiba-tiba ada lampu bohlam di atas kepala Tsubaki.

"Fujisaki, kau tidak apa-apa kalau gelap?" Tsubaki bertanya.

"―Eh? Ya enggaklah!" Bossun mencoba berpose keren. Tapi, karena kegelapan melanda rumah Tsubaki, alhasil posenya gagal. Gak keliatan.

Aslinya Bossun gemeter ketakutan. Tsubaki tau itu. Mumpung gelap, ia mau ngerjain abangnya. Tsubaki kan hafal rumahnya, jadi kalo matlam gini bukan masalah. Ia juga tahu posisi abangnya dimana. Tsubaki beralih ke belakang Bossun. Ia berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara. Bagus. Lancar. Abangnya gak sadar―atau gak peka?

"Tsubaki?" Bossun merinding disko. Gak apa sih kalau gelap asal ada temen ngobrol. Tapi, kenapa Tsubaki tidak menjawabnya? Bossun takut. Banget.

"Ahahahaha..."

Tsubaki merubah suaranya kaya kuntilonok, meski ga terlalu keras ketawanya. Ia ingin tahu reaksi abangnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Bossun jejeritan sampai rasanya gendang telinga Tsubaki mau pecah. Daripada ntar tetangga ribut terus gampar dia pake buku telfon yang tebel gila, Tsubaki ngeplak kepala Bossun.

"Ini gue, bego! Tsubaki!"

Bossun ngelus kepalanya yang tak punya salah apa-apa. Ia hampir nangis kalau sang pelaku―yang ternyata Tsubaki―gak ngaku.

"Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Tsubaki?"

Sayangnya gelap. Jadi Tsubaki gak tahu si Bossun ngerjain dia atau enggak. Dirinya harus waspada _to the extreme. _Sesuatu yang beruhubungan dengan abangnya pasti gak ada normal-normalnya.

"_Go-gomen_.." Ucap Tsubaki.

"_Gomen_ pala lu! Sakit nyet!" Bossun murka.

"Apa?! Dasar monyet!" Elak Tsubaki.

"Itu kata-kata gue, nyet!" Bossun makin kesel.

"Cari gara-gara lu?!" Tsubaki nunjukin muka garang, tapi gak keliatan karena gelap.

"Elu yang cari gara-gara!" Bela Bossun.

"Fujisaki!" Gantian Tsubaki murka. Murka beneran btw.

"Ape lo, hah?!" Bossun siap ngehajar tuh orang.

"Fujisaki!"

Persetan adik sendiri, hati Bossun sudah cavek. _Kokoro_ pedih mengingat ia dan adik kembarnya tak pernah bisa mencapai kata sepakat. Tapi, dia lelah ngadepin Tsubaki. Butuh tenaga dan mental ekstra. Bossun pusing, kebanyakan mikir. Bossun pun tak sadarkan diri. Tsubaki masih belum tahu abangnya sedang berada di ambang kematian karena kegelapan ini.

Yaiyalah, namanya juga _Tsundere_. _Tsun Tsun Dere Dere_.

"Loh? Sasuke? Kenapa rumah gelap sekali?"

Tsubaki diem bentar. Otaknya masih mroses. Tsubaki langsung mengenali itu suara ibunya.

"_Anoo_, sepertinya sedang mati lampu, _Okaasan_." Jawab Tsubaki dengan ehemberwibawaehem di dalam kegelapan. Gak heran kalo ibunya bisa masuk, apa gunanya kunci cadangan, coba?

"Mati lampu?"

"Iya, _Okaasan_."

**_CKLEK!_**

Seketika semua jadi terang benderang.

Tsubaki melihat ibunya yang memandangnya dari ambang pintu.

"Lihat. Kau lupa menekan saklarnya, Sasuke."

Tsubaki kicep. _What?!_ Ternyata dia lupa. Gak mungkin lah mati lampu, keluarganya udah beli pulsa listrik kemarin (?) Dirinya yang cakep nan _moe_ ini lupa? Tsubaki masih aja nyempetin narsis dalem ati. Tsubaki mesem geli― nyadar dia oon. *author dirajam Tsubaki FC*

Ibu Tsubaki tertawa begitu melihat Bossun udah jadi kaya korban keracunan. Mulutnya berbusa. Dikiranya _soap opera_. Ibu Tsubaki gagal paham. Masa iya Bossun makan sabun? *author salah sangka*

( Soap Opera - Opera Sabun. Ibunya Tsubaki pernah denger tapi belom liat sih, dikiranya itu pertunjukan makan sabun )

Tsubaki sendiri rada panik ngeliat mulut abangnya berbusa. Dosakah yang ia lakukan tadi? Dikerjai dikit abangnya udah K.O di tempat.

"FUJISAKI! UTANG LU AMA GUE BELUM LUNAS! JANGAN MATI DULU, KAMVRET! BUNGANYA JUGA BANYAK!" Pekik Tsubaki OOC.

Ibu Tsubaki ngakak ngeliatnya.

Sebenarnya, Tsubaki sangat menyayangi kakak kembarnya, kok. Walaupun memakai kedok rentenir kecil-kecilan(?)― entah ajaran dari siapa.

**_Tamat dengan tidak elitnya_**

* * *

Aloha! *joget

Panda bikin fic ini untuk setoran event Lupa. Gaje banget emang. Ya, Panda gak punya ide lain selain mati lampu. Panda pernah gitu soalnya. Jadi ampe jam 8 gelap banget, dikirain mati lampu. Ternyata lupa neken saklarnya. *curcol* terus soal Soap Opera..itu pemikiran Panda gara2 review Fuyukaze Mahou di fic fandom sebelah yang Panda bikin. Dia nulisin Soap Opera gitu..Panda jadi kebawa nih. Ahahaha*slapped*

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Panda Dayo


End file.
